Perjuangan trio beruang
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Kali ini Trio Beruang harus lagi - lagi mengalami penderitaan, this is the last chapter ........ RnR Please....
1. perjuangan nonton naruto

Wezz, aku edit,,

Yaudah selamat membaca fic yang baru di edit sedikit ini . . . . …………………

* * *

**Perjuangan Nonton Sinetron**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masa sih Kishimoto ?? -digeplak-**

**Masashi Kishimoto maksudnyah..**

**Author : saya !!**

* * *

-Jam 1/2 10 pagi, hari Minggu di markas( baca : gubuk reyot ) akatsuki-

" Whoyy !!! TV kita kemanaaaa, un???" terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga dari seorang banci –dibom deidara- yang termasuk salah satu penghuni gaje markas tersebut.

" TVnya dah gue gadein kemaren, habis lu pada gak mau kalo suruh bayar uang kas!" kata salah satu personil -??- markas tersebut yang cadaran bernama Kakuzu.

" Tapi kenapa harus TV??? kan bisa kolornya Pein, akuariumnya Kisame, atau apa kek, un??" tanya Deidara.

" Emang gue pikirin!!" kata Kakuzu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Deidara.

" Yaaaahhh, padahal satu jam lagi sinetron gue mulai, gimana nih Danna, un??" tanya Deidara kepada Sasori yang baru saja menghampirinya.

" Yaudah, kita numpang nonton ke tempat lain aja nyokk!!", ajak Sasori.

Dan merekapun pergi dari markas akatsuki untuk selamanya, eh bukan kok, mereka cuma pergi ke rumah orang lain untuk numpang nonton sinetron kesayangannya yang berjudul NARUTO.

" Eh Danna, gimana kalo kita ke tempatnya Kakashi, pasti dia nonton juga!", ajak Deidara.

" Boleh juga tuh, ayooo!!, sambut Sasori.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Kakashi dengan berjalan kaki mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra –emang ninja hatori??-.

-sampai di rumah Kakashi-

" Kakashi . . Kakashi, main yuuukk, un!!, teriak Deidara.

" Hush, bukan gitu tauk!!", kata Sasori.

" Gini nih, Whooooyyyy Kakashi, cepet bayar utang lo!! kalo enggak nanti gue bakar rumah lo !!!, Sasori ikutan teriak kaya orang gila.

" Apaan sih Danna, itu lebih parah tau, un!", timpal Deidara.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Kakashi dari seberang jalan berlawanan arah dari tempat Deidara dan Sasori berpijak –halah-.

" Oy, ada apa?? Sini cepetan !!", kata Kakashi.

Mereka berduapun mendekat, tapi saat mereka mau menyeberang jalan, tiba – tiba dari arah kiri, lewatlah sebuah mobil Toyota Kijang milik klan Nara dan nyaris menabrak mereka ?? Soalnya mereka main nyebrang aja tanpa tengok kiri kanan seperti yang dianjurkan KPK. –kok KPK sih ??-

" Woy !! kalian udah gila ya?? nyebrang asal-asalan!!! Cari mati apah ??", kata Shikaku yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

" Maafkan kami Shikaku-san, kami yang salah", jawab Sasori dengan mesra -??-.

" Dasar bocah, langka pendidikane blabar pisan !!, gerutu Shikaku sambil mengikuti gaya bicara alm. Kasino dari Warkop DKI lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Lagian elu sih Dei, lu kan yang di sebelah kiri, kenapa lu gak bilang kalo ada mobil ??", tuduh Sasori.

" Eh, Danna kan tau kalo rambutku yang indah terurai bagaikan bintang iklan sampo ---silk ini –hoooeeeekkk- nutupin mata kiriku, un??, sergah merekapun saling melempar tuduhan gak penting sampai Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

" Kalian ngapain sih??, Tanya Kakashi.

" Lu buta ya ??, jelas – jelas kita kena musibah, pake nanya segala!!" jawab Sasori

" Lagian kita mau ke tempat lu tau, mo numpang nonton sinetron Naruto, un!!" jawab Deidara setelah mengakhiri adu mulut gaje-nya dengan Sasori.

" Nani ?? rumah gue kan disitu", jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk rumah tempat dia memanggil mereka tadi.

"Lho, bukan itu?" Tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk rumah yang diteriakinya.

" Bukaaan, itu mah rumah si Orochimaru uler sawah pedopil itu", jawab Kakashi.

" Pantesan tadi gue nyium bau – bau bangkai gimanaaaa, gitu, un" kata Deidara dengan logat ke-banci banciannya.-di c4-

" Yaaah, berarti kita udah buang – buang tenaga dengan percuma dong buat teriak – teriak tadi.", kata Sasori.

" Ya, salah lu sendiri, kenapa gak nanya , ," timpal Kakashi.

" Udah ah, jadi nggak nih nontonnya ??" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

" Ya jadi lah, masa jadi sih, deidara lawan Sasuke aja kalah, bukan kasih!", jawab Sasori yang sekaligus mendapat cubitan mesra -??- dari Deidara.

Mereka berduapun masuk kerumah Kakashi. Sasori dan Deidara duduk di karpet, sementara Kakashi duduk di kursi goyang favorit ayahnya, lalu dia menyalakan TVnya sambil melihat jam dinding berbentuk muka pakkun yang tergantung di dinding di atas TV itu.

" Yah, 10 menit lagi, kita nonton Barbie The Movie dulu aja yah ??" Tanyanya.

" Ya ya gw setuju !!!!" teriak Sasori sweatdrop

' Dasar udah om om sama kakek kakek masih liatin yang gituan, ckckck ' batin Deidara

Tetapi setelah Kakashi mengganti channel TVnya ke channel Barbie, tiba – tiba pett, TV itu saja mereka panik.

" Yah, TV gue kenapa ya ??" gumam Kakashi

" Ah, paling kabelnya copot gara – gara ditabrak tikusnya Sai, dia emang suka nglepasin peliharaannya sembarangan, padahal dah gue ingetin" kata Kakashi

" Siapa itu Sai??" Tanya Sasori

" Itu pembantu gue!!" jawab Kakashi sambil pergi mengecek stop kontak

" Gak ada yang copot kok? Kenapa mati yah??" gumam Kakashi

" Saiiii cepet kesini !!!!!" perintah Kakashi sambil triak – triak di dapur –lha? sejak kapan dia kesana ya?-

" Ada apa tuan??" jawab Sai sambil senyum – senyum gaje

" Ni TV kenapa mati sendiri ??" Tanya Kakashi

" Umm, udah ajalnya kali tuan" jawab Sai ngasal

" Pasti kamu ya, nyalain barang elektronik berlebihan??" tuduh Kakashi

" Enggak ko tuan, oh ya tuan, saya baru inget, hari ini daerah komplek kita kena giliran pemadaman listrik" kata Sai

" Hah ?? tau dari mana kamu ??" Tanya Kakashi lagi

" Umm, dari sananya tuan, eh maksud saya dari si Sasuke, supir rumah sebelah" jawab Sai

" Yaaahh, gimana nih Sas, Dei??" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasori dan Deidara di ruang TV –tuh kan, sejak kapan coba dia balik??-

" Hmm, kita ke rumah Chiyo baa-sama aja, gimana??" usul Sasori

" Yaudahlah, tapi cepetan, tinggal lima menit lagi nih, un!!" jawab Deidara

Alhasil mereka bertiga berangkat ke Sunagakure naik motor Kakashi bertiga. Setelah barkali – kali kejar – kejaran dengan polantas, tiga kali hamper nyusruk ke sawah, dan satu kali hampir tabrakan dengan truk tronton, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Chiyo-baa sama, dan Sasori langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari rajutan pohon kaktus-??-. Segala cara dilakukannya agar dapat memperoleh suara selain suara " aduhh " atau " aww jariku " dari ketukannya. Padahal jelas - jelas 10cm dari kedudukan tangan Sasori yang masih berusaha mengetuk pintu tersebut, tertempellah sebuah bell.

" Danna, kau buta ya, un? Sebelah kirimu kan ada bel??" kata Deidara

" Hah? Oh iya ya", jawab Sasori dengan tampang bloon-nya

Setelah itu Sasori memencet bel tersebut dan terdengarlah suara " maaf ya nak, Chiyo baa-sama lagi nggak dirumah, dateng aja taun depan atau pas upacara kematiannya Chiyo baa-sama yah??" kata bel itu

" Dasar bel gaje banget sih, lagi pula sejak kapan gue jadi anak lo?? Lagian lu nyumpahin nenek gue mati ya?? Jawab Sasori

" Tapi Chiyo baa-sama emang lagi gak dirumah" jelas bel itu

" Pokoknya gue gak mau tau, gue tetep mau masuk!!", perintah Sasori

" Tapi gak bisa mas, itu adalah perintah, saya tidak bias melanggarnya!!", kata bel itu

" Pokoknya gue masuk", " enggak", " masuuuuukk", "enggaaaaakk". Sasori terus beradu mulut dengan bel tersebut melupakan Kakashi dan Deidara yang udah sweatdrop dari tadi

' Masa Danna kayak gitu sih, un??' batin Deidara

' Inikah Akasuna no Sasori yang terkenal itu??' batin Kakashi

Setelah campur aduk antara rasa bosan, malu, risih, dan capek, akhirnya Deidara menghampiri Sasori dan menyeret tangannya menjauh dari bel itu dan rumah Chiyo baa-sama

" Udah deh Danna, kayak orang gila tau, mendingan kita ke tempat lain aja, sinetronnya dah mau mulai nih!!" kata Deidara

" Dasar lo bel sialan, pelit, rakus -??-!!!!!!" teriak Sasori ke bel itu

" Enak aja, lo tuh yang maksaan, gak mau dibilangin!!!!!" kata bel itu

" Udah deh bel, malu – maluin aja, seharusnya lo tuh . . . ." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kakashi segera mengekor Deidara yang menyeret Sasori yang masih teriak – teriak

' Kenapa gue jadi ikutan gila ya? Ngomong sama bel??' batin Kakashi

Mereka bertigapun pergi ke kantor Kazekage untuk menuntut hak dan kewajiban bagi mereka

-??- setelah beberapa kali tertimbun pasir, kelilipan, dan hidung kemasukkan pasir, mereka sampai di kantor Kazekage. Tapi tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tanpa meminta izin mereka asal masuk aja ke dalem, sampai di dalem mereka bingung nyariin ruangan Gaara yang mana?.

" Woooww !!, ruangannya banyak banget!, yang mana ruangan Gaara, un??, tanya Deidara

" Ah, udahlah kita cobain ajah satu – satu!" usul Kakashi

" Yaudahlah, ayo cepetan, udah mau mulai nih !!" jawab Sasori

Merekapun membuka pintu yang pertama di samping kanan mereka, ckleekk . . . setelah pintu terbuka terpampanglah sesosok tubuh wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil ber kipas – kipas dengan senang hati -??-.

" Kaliann??? Ngapain kalian disini??" Tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Temari

" Eh Temari, apa kabar? Maaf ya kami salah . . ." sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya keburu dipotong Temari

" Kalian pasti mau maling yaaaaaaaaa!!!" bentak Temari garang

" Ehh, eng enggak kok, kita cuma mau. . . ." lagi – lagi omongan Kakashi dipotong

" Takkan kubiarkan kalian maling disini" kata Temari sambil bersiap mengayunkan kipasnya yang ukurannya jumbo tsb.

3

2

1

WUUUUSSSSSHHHH . . . . trio itupun terbang terbawa angin sampai ke Konohagakure dan jatuh di depan rumah yang melihatnya pun heran.

" Lho, tuan dari mana? Kok datengnya dari langit?" Tanya Sai tentunya dengan senyuman nistanya

" Ki kita habis ja jalan – jalan, kenapa emang?" jawab Kakashi

" Oh gapapa, cuma nanya . ." tambah Sai

" Oh ya, tadi acting tuan – tuan di sinetron NARUTO yang di TV bagus banget lho, kapan – kapan ajarin saya ya" kata Sai

" Oh iyaa, sinetronnyaaaaa" jawab mereka bertiga bareng

" Kok kamu bisa nonton?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membantu Deidara berdiri

" Iya, tadi waktu tuan pergi lima menit kemudian listriknya nyala lagi, ngga tau PLNnya yang lupa atau emang udah takdir, eh pas itu sinetron itu mulai, yaudah daripada gak ditonton, mendingan saya tonton" jelas Sai

" Kenapa lu gak hubungin gue ??" Tanya Kakashi

" Lha tuan gag nyuruh" jawab Sai dengan tampang bloon

" Saiiii, kaaaaauuuu, teman – teman, hajaaaaaaaaaaaaar dia!!!!!!!!!" perintah Kakashi

Alhasil Sai mendapatkan amukan dari Kakashi, Sasori, dan acara nonton sinetron mereka bertigapun gagal gara – gara seorang pembantu.

**----- E ----- N ----- D -----**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

Saya edit nihh, dari cacat, tapi kalo masih ada ya maklum lah -digorok- . . .

review yaa ^_^


	2. perjuangan nonton bleach

Eh, kita ketemu lagi readers . . . .- ditimpukin microwave karna kelamaan apdet-

Gomen – gomen, abisnya saya banyak ulangan di skolah . . . . . . .

Hmm, bales review dulu aja kali yah?,

okeh, yang pertama **shiNomori naOmi**, ini sudah saya perbaiki, tapi kalo masih ada salah – salah tolong di ingatkan lagi.

Yang kedua **Airyuu no Uzumaki**, ni lanjutannya dobe.

Ketiga **Dai Juuyon**, silahkan baca yang ini.

Keempat **Kentona Seizaburo**, thx ya, ini lanjutannya.

Dan yang terakhir **Haibara Kawaii**, ini sudah update.

Terima kasih buat para pereview sekalian, dan salam olahraga -?-

Yaudah selamat membaca chapter 2 berikut ini . . . . ……………………

Perjuangan Nonton Sinetron

****

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all character is punya Masashi Kishimoto..**

**But, trio beruang (Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi) tetep gue yang punya!!**

**Hahahahahahaha!! – disantet Mas Kishimoto –**

**Dan sedikit oc chara Bleach, punya Tite Kubo-sensei . . . . .**

**Author : seperti biasa, saya !! HIDUP SAYA!! – goroked –**

* * *

-Halaman rumah Kakashi setelah terjadi insiden pengeroyokan-

Tampaklah Sai, sang korban penganiayaan trio beruang itu terbaring bonyok di rerumputan. Sedangkan trio beruang langsung masuk kedalam rumah Kakashi, setelah melampiaskan nafsu amarahnya, kepada Sai. Mereka segera membaringkan tubuh di lantai ruang TV Kakashi. Karena sudah kegerahan, mereka mau membuka kaosnya. Lalu, Deidara bisik – bisik ke Sasori.

" Psst, Danna"

" Apaan?"

" Danna pernah liat muka Kakashi, un?"

" Tentu, ituh" jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Kakashi yang sedang duduk di sofa.

" Bukaan, maksudku yang tanpa masker, un!"

" Oh, kalo itu sih, belum"

" Eh Danna, kalo dia kepanasan, pasti dia buka maskernya kan, un?"

" Eh, iya juga ya, kita foto aja, nantu kita jual, bisa kaya kan?"

" Hm hm, ayo siapin kamera ha pe, un!"

Saat dikira Kakashi akan membuka maskernya, tiba – tiba, tidak jadi. Deidara dan Sasori pun bergubrak ria. Lalu mereka berdua cengo, karena ngliatin Kakashi yang gak pake baju, tapi tetep pake maskernya. Kakashi yang diliatin pun tetep adem ayem aja sambil nyariin remote TV.

" Heh, Kakashi, lo nggak kepanasan apah?" Tanya Deidara.

" Hah, ya kepanasan lah" Jawabnya.

" Tapi kenapa lo masih pake tu masker, un?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

" Biarin, gue males nyopotnya" jawabnya lagi singkat.

" Lepas dong, gue mau liat batang idung lo, kayak apa sih anaknya Konoha no Shiroii Kiba" tambah Sasori.

" Hmm, oke" jawab Kakashi sambil membuka ikat maskernya yang ada dibelakang kepala. Dan saat dibuka, ternyata ……………………… yang ada dibalik masker itu, adalahh………………..

" Masker lagiiiiii". Deidara Sasori bergubrak untuk kedua kalinya.

" Eh, apa – apaan itu?" protes Sasori.

" Nah, karena itu, gue males mbuka ni masker, ortu gue gak tau lagi kesambet setan apa sampe – sampe makein gue masker berlapis – lapis kayak gini" jelas Kakashi yang disambut sweatdrop Deidara dan Sasori.

" Yaaahhh, gagal deh" keluh Sasori kesal.

" Iya, un" tambah Deidara.

" Apanya?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

" Eh, nggak kok, ki-kita kan gak jadi nonton NARUTOnya, un" jawab Dedara salting.

" Eh eh eh, tapi kita kan masih bisa nonton anime lain yang judulnyaaa, hmm apa yah itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

" BLEACH, tuan" jawab Sai cari mati, sambil ngesot ke dapur.

" Ah, diem lu, mau gue hajar lagi apa?" omel Kakashi.

" Yaudah, cepet ganti channelnya Kakashi!" Sasori sok merintah.

" Iye buu, sabar!" jawab Kakashi sambil memencet - mencet remote TVnya mencari channel Bleach ditayangkan.

Tapi ternyata film Bleachnya belum mulai, masih iklan. Di iklan itu, tampaklah Dewi Bersisik yang sebenarnya merupakan ibunda dari Kisame yang memang gak mau ngakuin Kisame sebagai anaknya itu, sedang memperagakan goyangan andalannya yaitu goyang clurit dan sekop-?-, sambil mengiklankan sebuah produk pengusir rayap bernama " UsiRayaP", yang kayaknya gak bakal laku di pasaran.

" Wuiich, gilee, hot banget! Gue harus beli tu!" komentar Sasori.

" Apanya yang hot Danna, un?" Tanya Deidara yang ngeliat tampang mupeng Sasori.

" Ya jelas "UsiRayaP"nya laahh! Nanti mau gue pake biar tubuhku gak dirayapin lagi!" jawab Sasori. Deidara dan Kakashi sweatdrop.

Lalu mereka menyaksikan iklan kedua, yaitu Julia Gakberes yang sedang mempromosikan single-nya yang berjudul "Belah Semangka". Di video klipnya, tampaklah Hitsugaya Toushirou, saya ulangi "HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU" yang memang telah dikontrak mbak Julia buat jadi model video klip promosinya. Trio beruang beserta Sai yang ikut ngliat iklan itu sweatdrop lagi. Eh, iklan – iklan yang bikin sweatdrop itu belum berakhir, masih ada lagi yang lebih gaje. Iklan ketiga masih bersama mbak Julia Gakberes, Cuma kali ini dia mengiklankan produk kopi yang bernama "Nggakk ! ", dan terdengarlah soundtrack iklan tersebut "Nggakk ! kopi susunya, rasanya laknat, mendingan nggak usah beli, harga selangit, cuma buang – buang duit, kopi gula susu pasir semen jadi satu, ohh sungguh laknat!", dan diakhiri dengan pose ala Gai-sensei oleh mbak Julia. Mereka swt untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah ditunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit, ahirnya terdengarlah soundtrack Bleach, lagu Rolling star.

" Mou gamman bakka, shiteranaiyou itai koto wa iwanakucha"

" Kaerimichi yuugureno basutei, ochikonda senaka ni bye bye bye"

" Kimi no, FIGHTING POSE, misenakya ooh"

" Yume ni made mita youna sekai wa, arasoi mo nai heiwa na nichijou"

- skip –

" Doro doroke ROLLING STAR"

Namun saat lagu tersebut berakhir dan filmnya akan mulai, tiba – tiba " pettt ", TVnya mati lagi. Trio beruang yang udah ngiler – ngiler mau ngliat Rangiku Matsumoto, langsung tekanan darahnya naik seketika.

" Aduuuhh, apa lagi sih ini, un!" teriak Deidara.

" Dasar TV sialan, mau ditonton eh mati terus! Mau gue raikiri apah!" Kakashi udah mulai gila.

" Hmh" komentar Sasori singkat, cair dan gak jelas di luarnya, tapi di dalem ati dia udah nelen tuh TV idup – idup.

" Yahh, ternyata mati lampu" Kata Kakashi setelah mengecek lampu ruangan itu.

" Wahh, kao gini udah gak bias di toleransi nih, un! Ayo kita labrak PLN!" ajak Deidara yang kebetulan disetujui yang lainnya.

Dan akhirnya, berangkatlah mereka bertiga ke kantor PLN Konoha. Tentunya naik motor Kakashi lagi, dan pastinya harus menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan. Saat Kakashi sedang menyetir motornya, Sasori melihat sesuatu, hmm seseekor ding, binatang yang berbentuk kucing yang mau nyebrang, tapi sepertinya Kakashi nggak liat, jadi dia yang teriak.

" Eh Kakashi ada kucing nyebrang!"

" Eh ayam, ayam, ayamnya sapa tuh lompay - lompat!" ucap Kakashi latah sambil menginjak dan menarik tuas rem sekeras – kerasnya. Alhasil dia terjungkal kedepan, Deidara juga ikutan kedepan, eh Sasori malah jatuh kebelakang gak nyambung. Akhirnya motor tersebut berhenti tepat 3,00 cm di samping leher si kucing yang dikatain ayam sama Kakashi. Kucing itu pun segera lari dari TKP meninggalkan trio beruang yang hampir sekarat. Tiba – tiba, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, orang ini ciri – cirinya : bawa – bawa pedang, pake topi belang – belang warna ijo n putih, nutupin mulutnya sama kipas yang warnanya sama kaya topinya. Orang itu Tanya ke trio beruang.

" Permisi, apa kalian lihat seekor kucing hitam?" Tanya orang itu.

" Oh, lu yang punya kucing sialan itu yah?" jawab Kakashi sambil ngebenerin posisi duduknya.

" Bukan, dia temen saya, namanya Yoruichi, kita lagi main permainan "Bunuh Gue Kalo Lu Bisa" " jelas orang itu.

Trio beruang sweatdrop lagi, karena nama permainan gaje itu ditambah penampilan orang asing tadi. Tapi akhirnya mereka mau menunjukan ke mana kucing sialan tadi pergi, dan seketika itu orang asing tadi menghilang. Tapi sebelum menghilang, orang itu menyelipkan sebuah kertas ke saku Kakashi. Kakashi yang baru menyadarinya langsung mengambil dan membuka kertas itu, dan tertulis :

**URAHARA SHOTEN**

**MENJUAL :**

**GIGAI BERBAGAI BENTUK DAN UKURAN**

**ZENPAKUTOU YANG MASIH BELUM DIKASIH NAMA**

**ALAT – ALAT PENDETEKSI ROH, HOLLOW, BONT, DAN ARRANCAR**

**- DAN MOD SOUL + REIATSU CADANGAN-?-**

**Alamat : Jalan Raya Karakura, kota Karakura.**

**Menerima Pesanan**

**Telepon : 1245678910111213**

**Email : urahara_**

**Manager : URAHARA KISUKE**

" Ehh, dia promosi" gumam Kakashi.

" Ikh, tu orang apa bukan ya, un?" Tanya Deidara.

" Auk ah, kita jalan lagi nyok" ajak Kakashi.

" Sudah siap Dann-" ucapan Deidara terpotong saat melihat kebelakang. Dilihatnya badan Sasori yang udah kepisah pisah jadi 18 bagian bagaikan korban mau gak mau mereka berdua harus menyusunnya dulu sebelum berangkat.

Setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra bagaikan ninja hattori, sampailah mereka di kantor PLN, saat akan masuk mereka sudah dihadang oleh satpam yang ngerinya minta ampun, tapi toh dia kalah sama ilmu hipnotisnya Kakashi yang belajar dari Om Romy Rafael. Dan mereka langsung menuju meja resepsionis dan mengadukan pemadaman listrik tersebut.

" Mbak – mbak, saya mau ngadu nih mbak!" kata Kakashi.

" Yah, om kayak anak kecil aja tukang ngadu, hahaha" ejek mbak – mbak resepsionis.

" Alah, gak penting, yang penting, kenapa rumah saya di kawasan Konoha sering mati listrik sih? Apa ada pemadaman ya?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Oh, sebentar ya mas" kata mbak – mbak resepsionis sambil mengutak atik komputernya, setelah 10 menit akhirnya dia memberi jawaban.

' Tadi om, sekarang mas, dasar plin – plan' batin Kakashi.

" Hmm, enggak kok" jelasnya singkat.

" Enggak apanya?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

" Ya, nggak ada pemadaman listrik di Konoha, sekarang jatahnya Iwa" jelas Mbak – mbak resepsionis.

" Ah, gak mugkin, saya ngerasain dengan perasaan tulus-?- saya kok, kalo listriknya mati" Kakashi ngeyel.

" Kalo gak percaya, liat aja nih" Kata Mbak – mbak resepsionis smbil menyodorkan computer yang menampilkan jadwal pemadaman listrik.

" Lho, tapi saya tetep gak percaya, ini pasti ada eksploitasi ini, saya akan laporkan anda ke KPK" kata Kakashi ngotot. Sasori, Deidara, dan Mbak – mbak itu swt.

" Udah lah Kakashi, kita pulang aja nyok, un!" ajak Deidara.

" ………" komentar Sasori.

" Gak, gue tetep mau nglaporin, titik!" Kakashi tetep gak mau pulang.

" ………." Komentar Sasori lagi sambil nyeret Kakashi keluar.

" Yahh, kalian, yaudahlah, kita pulang aja" Kakashi akhirnya kalah.

- sampai di rumah Kakashi -

Sai langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka di gerbang rumah Kakashi dengan menenteng seember cucian yang siap jemur diiringi senyuman andalannya.

" Mau kemana lo Sai?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Mau jemurin baju tuan, tapi sebelumnya mau nggosip dulu sama Sasuke" jelas Sai.

" Oh, yaudah, cepetan ya! Pulangnya beliin kita es cendol di warung mpok Kurenai ya!" perintah Kakashi.

" Tapi, mpok Kurenai lagi matahari racun (lawannya bulan madu) sama Bang Azuma, tuan" jelas Sai.

" Kalo gitu ditempat neng Orihime juga boleh" usul Kakashi.

" Hah? Serius tuan? Katanya, makanannya Orihime sama kayak racun, mendingan jangan deh tuan, ntar kalo tuan mati, trus saya disuruh jadi pewaris tunggal keluarga ini, saya belum siap kaya mendadak tuan" Kata Sai.

" Ya udah, dimana aja terserah, yang penting dapet!" kata Kakashi diiringideth glare.

" Yes, sir!" jawab Sai sok inggris.

Dan pergilah Sai ke tempat tetangga sebelah untuk nggosip sama Sasuke, dan trio beruang masuk lagi kedalem rumah Kakashi. Kakashi yang udah sadar kalo TVnya udah nyala kembali menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa, Deidara ke kamar mandi, dan Sasori gak tau lagi apa di dapur. Kemudian 5 menit kemudian, mereka bertiga berkumpul lagi di ruang TV.

" Eh, Sas, lo kok gak ngomong – ngomong dari tadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Gimana Danna mau ngomong, orang pita suaranya lepas waktu badannya kepisah - pisah tadi, un, nih!" kata Deidara sambil menyodorkan kotak warna hitam ke Sasori. Kemudian Sasoripun menelannya kotak kotak, dan 5 detik kemudian.

" Cek, cek baby cek, ehem ehem, Sasori ganteng, cek cek" Sasori mengecek pita suaranya.

" Owhh" Kakashi ber ohh ria.

Sejam kemudian Sai pulang membawa tiga bungkus es cendol yang langsung direbut oleh trio beruang yang emang udah haus banget.

" Eh, Sai, rumah ini udah berapa taun sih?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Ya, mana saya tau tuan, tuan kan ada di rumah ini lebih dulu dari saya" jawab Sai.

" Tapi gue lupa, kapan belinya" kata Kakashi.

" Emang kenapa tuan?" Tanya Sai.

" Tadi tiba – tiba listriknya mati sendiri, kirain pemadaman listrik, tapi setelah gue cek ke PLN katanya enggak, kenapa ya?" Jawab Kakashi.

" Oh, waktu tadi ya, tadi saya nyalain mesin cuci, microwave, magic jar, tv yang ada di kamar saya, computer, mini compo, sama pake vacuum cleaner, jadinya listriknya gak kuat, anjlok deh" Jelas Sai dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Trio beruang yang mendengar itu dengan jelasnya, langsung memberi death glare tingkat 54.000, yang bahkan berada setingkat lebih tinggi-?- diatas combo death glare Byakuya + Komamura + Kenpachi dari film Bleach. Sai yang dikasih death glare malah senyum – senyum gaje. Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin di halaman depan, cuma beda setting, kali ini di ruang TV. Sai sudah dipastikan hilang ingatan + gagal jantung + bibir pecah – pecah akibat pengeroyokan oleh trio beruang, dan terpaksa harus dirawat di RSOTE ( Rumah Sakit Orang Tanpa Ekspresi ) milik Ulquiorra di Hueco Mundo-?-.

Sesaat setelah itu, Deidara melihat sesuatu tersembunyi di dalam lemari yang ada di dekat situ, sesuatu itu memiliki satu kabel yang gak tau ujungnya dimana. Karena penasaran, dia nanya ke Kakashi.

" Kakashi, itu yang dilemari apaaan sih, un?" Tanya Deidara.

" Oh, itu telepon, kenapa? Baru kali ini liat ya?" jawab Kakashi.

" Hah, telepon? Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi kalo punya telepon? Kan kita gak usah jauh – jauh ke kantor PLN?" Deidara mencak – mencak.

" Oh iya ya, gue lupa, hehe . ." jawab Kakashi santai.

" Hmh . . . .Baka!" Komentar Deidara n Sasori sambil menjitak Kakashi bersamaan.

--------------T B C-------------

Huaaahhh, gaje yah? garing yah? jelek yah? Gomen ne kalo kayak gitu. Tapi ini udah aku buat dengan penuh kasih sayang-?- lho . . jadi Review yaa . . . please .. .

Ada yang mau fic gaje ini di lanjutin gak?? Tolong kirim usul kalian lewat review…..

Pilihannya:

Lanjutkan! – tapi dengan konsekuensi ganti judul –

Stopp!!

Sekian dan terima kasih . . . . . . . . . . .

Jaa . . . . . . .

d


	3. perjuangan cari pembantu

Yosh, minna-san,,,,,

Kita ketemu lagi, saya cuma mau ngucapin,

"Terima kasih buat para reviewers sekalian !",

Yaudah selamat membaca chapter terakhir berikut ini . . . . ……………………

* * *

Perjuangan trio beruang

****

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all character is punya Masashi Kishimoto..**

**But, trio beruang (Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi) tetep gue yang punya!!**

**Hahahahahahaha!! – disantet Mas Kishimoto –**

**Dan sedikit oc chara Bleach, punya Tite Kubo-sensei . . . . .**

**Author : seperti biasa, saya !! HIDUP SAYA!! – goroked –**

* * *

**-Hari pertama di rumah Kakashi, selepas kepergian Sai ke RSOTE-**

Kakashi lagi duduk di teras rumahnya sambil bermandikan keringat, lalu dia kipas – kipas pake koran yang kebetulan ada di meja deket situ. Maklum lah, dia habis nyapu + ngepel satu rumah, nyuci baju + seprei semua tempat tidur, padahal di rumahnya ada 7 kamar.

'Fiuhh, cape juga ya, gak ada pembantu, kalo gini terus, bisa mati nih gue' batinnya, kemudian dia ngambil hp dari saku celananya. Kakashi lalu memencet – mencet keypad hp nya, yang menandakan kalo dia lagi ngirim es em es.

From : Kakashi

To : Akasuna no Sasori

Woy Sas, Dei, kalian temenin gue ya?

From : Akasuna no Sasori

To : Kakashi

Temenin kemana? Shopping? Ayuk, un!

From : Kakashi

To : Akasuna no Sasori

Shopping mbahmu, lagipula, kenapa lu yang mbales? Ini kan nomer Sasori?

From : Akasuna no Sasori

To : Kakashi

Eh? Apaan? Iya, emang ini nomer gue? Kenapa?

From : Kakashi

To : Akasuna no Sasori

Lho? tadi Dei yang mbales?. Yaudahlah, eh lo mau temanin gue gak?

From : Deidara MA ( Master of Art )

To : Kakashi

Eh, eh ikutan dong, tapi aku mandi dulu ya!

From : Itachi Uchiha

To : Kakashi

Hai Kakashi, apa kabar?

From : Pain Tendo

To : Kakashi

Hai Kakashi, besok sore lo main ya ke markas kita, kita mau ngadain pesta nih!

From : Akasuna no Sasori

To : Kakashi

Temenin kemana? Yaudah, nanti kalo Deidara udah selese mandi, kita kesitu ya, bye…

From : Kakashi

To : Akasuna no Sasori

Ok, cepetan ya!

From : Konan-paper woman

To : Kakashi

Hai Kakashi, ntar malem jalan yuk, mumpung Pain lagi keluar kota.

From : Kisame anak ikan

To : Kakashi

Whoy, Kakashi, jangan sekali – kali lo mancing di empang sebelah rumah pak haji ya! disitu ada pacar gue lho! awas lo!

From : Itachi Uchiha

To : Kakashi

Whoy Kakashi, ditanyain gak jawab?

From : Pain tendo

To : Kakashi

Mau gak Kas?

From : Kakashi

To : Itachi Uchiha, Pain Tendo, Konan-paper woman, Kisame anak ikan

STOOOPPPP!! Jangan pada barengan gitu ya smsnya, emangnya chatting? Gue Cuma mau jawab satu, buat Itachi : baik.

Stop, jangan es em es gue lagi!

'Pada gila apa yah?' batin Kakashi sambil masuk ke dalem rumahnya.

10 menit kemudian,

Akhirnya Sasori sama Deidara dateng, dan langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kakashi yang mau ngambil Koran didepan, kaget karena ngliat mereka berdua udah tiduran di sofanya.

"What de-, kalian, gak sopan banget sih, masuk rumah mbok ya salam / ketok – ketok pintu dulu kek!" Kata Kakashi.

"Yah, kita udah salam kok, Cuma lo aja yang gak denger, un" kata Deidara.

"Ah, yaudahlah, sekarang temenin aku yuk?" ajak Kakashi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Cari pembantu di PJTKI BIRU PUCAT di Kirigakure" jelas Kakashi.

"Hah? Pasti itu PJTKI gak laku ya? Namanya aja gak menjual!" Tanya Sasori.

"Eh, tapi TKW nya rajin – rajin lho, Sai aja aku rekrut dari situ!" jawab Kakashi.

"Yaudah lah, kita berangkat sekarang aja, nanti kesorean, un!" usul Deidara.

Dan berangkatlah mereka bertiga ke Kirigakure. Rencananya sih mau pake motor Kakashi, tapi lagi di bengkel, jadinya mau pinjem ke tetangga sebelahnya Kakashi, Ulquiorra, yang memang punya RSOTE. Mereka langsung dateng ke rumahnya, tapi sayangnya, disitu lagi ada akad nikahnya si Ulquiorra itu sendiri, alhasil mereka harus nunggu dulu, sampe kelar.

"Lho, dia udah nikah? Kok gue gak dikasih tau si!" kata Kakashi yang merasa dirinya telah tertipu oleh sebuah kebenaran palsu –halah- . Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang ada disitu.

"Saya nikahkan, saudara Grimmjow Jaelani bin Nasrudin Jaelani, dengan saudari Ulquiorra Sutirah binti alm Wijen Sutedjo, dengan emas kawin seperangkat alat bedah, dan satu buah truk tronton, yang belinya ngebon sama Kakuzu" kata pak penghulu.

"Saya tidak jadi terima deh pak" kata Grimmjow. Tamu dan keluarga kedua mempelai yang hadir, langsung pada ribut, Ulquiorra malah stroke mendadak.

"Eh, lho, kenapa gak terima?" bisik ibu Grimmjow yang disebelahnya.

"Habis, dia salah nyebut nama ortunya, mam!" kata Grimmjow sambil nunjuk – nunjuk pak penghulu.

"Oh, gitu to, maaf deh maaf, kita ulangi ya" kata pak penghulu yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan akhirnya pengucapan akad nikahnya diulangi lagi. Trio beruang makin bete, karena acaranya lama banget.

'Cuma mau pinjem motor doang, harus nunggu 2 jam' batin Sasori.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi, saya nikahkan, saudara Grimmjow Jaelani bin Nasrudin Jaelani, dengan saudari Ulquiorra Sutirah binti alm. Aizen Sutedjo, dengan emas kawin, seperangkat alat bedah, dan satu buah truk tronton, ngebon sama Kakuzu" kata pak pemulung, eh penghulu maksudnya.

"Saya terima, nikahnya saudari Ulquiorra Sutirah, bi-binti alm. Aizen Su-sutedjo, de-dengan emas ka-kawin tersebut, nge-nge-!" "Tunggu dulu!!" , " ngepet!" kata – kata Grimmjow yang gagap tambah kacau karena sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari tamu. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kakashi.

"Eh, ngebon m-maksudnya" Grimmjow memperbaiki kata – katanya.

"Siapa lo? Berani ganggu acara akad nikah gue!" Ulquiorra marah karena acaranya diganggu.

"Gue Cuma mau pinjem mo-…syut syut, trang trang trang, tring tring" kata – kata Kakashi terpotong karena dia dihujani pisau bedah sama Ulquiorra dengan gaya melempar kunai kayak TenTen. Trio beruang ngacir seketika.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Duh, hosh, gimana nih hos, Kas? hosh" Tanya Sasori sambil ngos – ngosan.

"Gimana ya? Aduh.. Kita naik angkot aja lah, yuk" ajak Kakashi, dan lainnya setuju.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke perempatan jalan, tempat biasanya angkot mangkal. Setelah nemu angkot jurusan Kirigakure, mereka naik.

**- Sementara di rumah Kakashi –**

"Treereet, treet" terdengar suara khas gajah di depan rumah Kakashi. Tiba – tiba,

"Brughhh, gruduk grudug gruduk grudug. . . . ." disusul suara runtuhnya bangunan.

Ternyata, gajah itu yang menghancurkan pagar rumah + pintu depan rumah Kakashi. Ternyata lagi, diatas gajah itu, duduklah . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . siapa lagi kalo bukan,

"Sai"

Dia barusan balik dari RSOTE di Hueco Mundo.

"Tuan Kakashiiiiiiiiiiii, saya pulangggggg!" teriak Sai setelah masuk ke halaman. Tapi tiba – tiba,

"syut syut syut, trang trang trang, siuuuu, sstt, sstt, tap tap, jlebb" Ulquiorra kembali melempari pisau bedah ke Sai, Pak Ahmad yang sebelah kirinya rumah Kakashi nembakin bazooka, Orochimaru, tetangga depannya, malah nglepasin uler ulernya. Tapi beruntung, berkat ilmunya yang berguru dari Ki Danzo Neraka Jahanam, dia berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu.

"Eh, apa apaan ini?" Tanya Sai yang masih syok.

"ELO BERISIIKKK!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Eh? Bersisik? Itu sih kang Orochimaru yang bersisik!" bantah Sai dengan ke-bego-an + ke-budeg-an stadium akut.

"Jangan ganggu acara resepsi pernikahan gue! Jangan ganggu acara tidur siang gue! Kalo kamu ganggu acara luluranku, aku makan lhoo, kyukyukyu" teriak mereka bertiga. Sai merinding ketika mendengar tawa setan terakhir, jadi dia langsung masuk ke rumah.

'Kejutaaaaaaaann!!' teriak Sai lagi, tapi kali ini di dalem ati, karena gak mau dilempari lagi.

"Krik krik" hening.

"Tuan? Pada dimana yah? aku pulang lhoooo" Sai ngomong sendirian sambil terus menjelajah rumah, masih tetep naik gajahnya.

"Ah, udah ah, Bon-chan, kita ke dapur aja yukk, laper nih!" ajak Sai kepada gajahnya yang bernama Bonita, dan mereka berjalan ke dapur. Lalu Bonita langsung tiduran ala gajah, dan Sai langsung mengikuti naluri pembantunya, untuk masak.

"Eh, Bon-chan, mau makan apa?, oh sandwich wortel + bayam, minumnya?, oh jus kaktus? Hmm, oke, tunggu sebentar ya" cerocos Sai, yang sukses membuat Bonita es we te.

**XDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXD**

Sementara itu, trio beruang kita, udah sampe di Kirigakure, langsung ke PJTKI BIRU PUCAT, untuk mencari pembantu baru Kakashi. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung dilayani oleh pegawai disana, dan disuruh untuk langsung memilih pembantunya.

"Silahkan memilih sendiri, tuan Kakashi, ini data – data lengkapnya" kata pegawai itu, sambil memberikan map yang berisi data lengkap calon pembantu disitu, lalu pamit ke belakang.

"Baiklah, tolong Bantu aku milih yang berpengalaman ya" pinta Kakashi ke Sasori n Deidara, sambil menyerahkan map – map tadi. "Dan kalian, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian, dan ceritakan sedikit tentang kalian" suruh Kakashi ke para calon pembantu disitu.

"Halo, perkenalkan, aku Karin, udah 3 tahun jadi pembantu, makanya aku paling berpengalaman disini" kata pembantu pertama, bernama Karin.

"Kalo aku Kurosaki Ichigo, memang baru sih, tapi aku disiplin tinggi, salam kenal" kata Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan, saya Tukiyem, asli Indonesia, sudah 3 tahun bekerja sebagai PRT, tapi terus disiksa, hikz….hikz, kalo tuan mau ambil saya, janji dulu jangan disiram air panas ya, kalo air es sih gak papa, apalagi ada rasa strawberinya, hmm, lezat kayaknya" kata Tukiyem nglantur, sambil ngiler seember.

Dan acara milih – memilih dan perkenalan terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Kakashi , memiliiiiihhh . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Yaaaahhhhh" begitulah desahan – desahan yang terdengar diantara calon pembantu kecuali Ichigo, dan Sasori n Deidara.

"Lho, kenapa kalian ikut mendesah?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kok lu milih cowok sih, un?" kata Deidara.

"Yang cewek aja kenapa?" tambah Sasori.

"Eh? Lu tau kan, gue dirumah sendirian, bokap di luar kota, nanti kalo pembantunya cewek, trus terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan? Lu yang tanggung jawab?" kata Kakashi.

"Oh iya ya, bener juga, lu kan rajanya mesum" komentar Sasori.

"Ah, udah lah, kita pulang aja nyok!" ajak Kakashi, dan mereka bertiga + Ichigo pulang ke rumah Kakashi, setelah membayar tentunya.

**- Rumah Kakashi -**

"Silahkan makan Bon-chan" kata Sai sambil menyuguhkan sepiring besar yang berisi 2 buah sandwich sayuran + satu ember jus kaktus. Bonita makan dengan lahap, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sai juga ikutan makan nasi goreng buatannya sendiri disebelah Bonita.

Setelah makan, Bonita langsung tidur di tempat, sedangkan Sai mencuci piring dan ember bekas tadi, lalu bersih – bersih rumah. Walaupun dia bego, tapi rajin lho.

**-Back to Trio beruang + Ichigo-**

Mereka udah sampe di terminal Konoha, tinggal jalan aja pulang ke rumah Kakashi, ya, kira – kira 1,56432454357 km lah. Setelah sampe rumah Kakashi, mereka kaget, karena pager rumahnya rusak total + pintu masuknya jebol.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakk!! Ada apa iniiiiii!" teriak Kakashi frustasi, tiba – tiba,

"Syut, syut, trang, tring, treng, ciuuu, pssst, pssst, dhuarrr, jleb, jleb, sraaaakk, ugh!!" ternyata, apa yang dialami Sai terulang kembali, tapi kali ini ada seorang korban yang terpaksa harus terkena tusukan pisau bedah di punggungnya, patukan ular di kakinya, dan peluru bazooka yang terbuat dari besi 52 karat, alias karatan. Dan seorang korban naas itu adalaaaaahhhhh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . jeng jeng jeng . . . . .

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Kenapa? Karena dia emang gak punya bakat ninja kaya trio berunag dan Sai.

Tapi, Ichigo lalu,

"BANGKAI!" itulah katanya.

"Eh, mana – mana, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Itu, di kakimu" jawab Ichigo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

365 hari – bercanda dink –

5 detik kemudian,

"Hiiiiiiiiiyyyy, un" teriak Deidara. Mau gak mau mereka harus menghindari berbagai macam serangan seperti tadi lagi, dan mau gak mau juga, Ichigo harus menerima luka – lukanya dua kali lipat.

"Stop! Jangan ada yang teriak lagi!" bisik Sasori. "Kenapa sih Dei?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Di kaki gue ada bangkai tikus, hiiiiiii, jijayyyy" bisik Deidara sambil mengelapkan kakinya ke rumput, terus dicuci pake air kolam disitu.

"Eh, jangan cuci di situ!" kata Kakashi.

"Emang napa, un? Gak papa lah, nanti aku bantuin kuras, un" kata Deidara.

"Soalnya… lu tau itu kolam ikan apa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Eh, gak tau, ikan apa sih, un?" kata Deidara.

"I-ikan lele dumbo" jawab Kakashi. "Dan, lu tau kan lele tuh makannya apa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tampang horror.

"Eh? Makanannya….. hiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyubhfttfht!!!" Deudara tereak lagi, tapi keburu dibekep sama Sasori, karena Sasori udah ngliat Ulquiorra yang bawa meja alat bedah, Pak Ahmad yang udah nodongin bazooka, trus Orochimaru yang udah mbuka pintu rumahnya, dan semua orang tau kalo pintu rumah Orochimaru mbuka, pasti akan keluar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Pssst, udah gue bilang jangan teri- eh" bisikan Sasori terpotong, karena dia merasa bagian bawahnya basah, dan setelah diliat, ternyata…. Kaki Deidara yang baru nyemplung di kolam ikan lele, nempel di jubahnya, dan sekaligus karena adanya kapilaritas, air itu merembes ke jubah Sasori.

3

2

1

"Hiiiiiiiiiyyyy!!!!" teriak Sasori ngalahin teriakan Deidara. Dan,

"Syut, syut, trang, tring, treng, ciuuu, pssst, pssst, dhuarrr, jleb, jleb, sraaaakk, ugh!!" serangan untuk ke tiga kalinya, yang sukses membuat Ichigo pingsan. Lalu trio beruang langsung menyeret Ichigo masuk.

Di dalam, Kakashi menidurkan Ichigo di sofa, lalu pergi ke dapur, tapi baru sampe ruang TV, dia melihat Sai lagi membersihkan lantai + merapikan majalah dan Koran yang berserakan di meja.

"Lho? Sai?" Kakashi heran.

"Eh, selamat datang tuan " kata Sai sambil senyum manis –hoeeekk-.

"Sejak kapan!" kata Kakashi masih syok.

"Pssssttt, jangan keras – keras tuan, nanti Bon-chan bangun!" bisik Sai yang sama sekali gak njawab pertanyaannya Kakashi.

"Eh, siapa Bon-chan?" bisik Kakashi juga.

"Ituh…" jawab Sai sambil nunjuk Bonita yang lagi tidur di dapur.

"What de? Gajaaaahh?" teriak Kakashi syok stadium akhir. Dan akhirnya, Bonita bangun dari tidurnya saudara – saudara.

"Tuh kan, suruh jangan keras – keras, malah teriak – teriak, kalo gitu tuan cariin pohon kaktus gih, biasanya kalo bangun tidur, dia suka minum jus kaktus, dan kaktus yang dibelakang rumah, udah habis tadi" kata Sai kurang ajar.

"Ap-" kata – kata Kakashi terpotong karena ngliat Bonita yang lari ke arahnya, sambil matanya berbentuk hati. Spontan Kakashi lari keluar. Sasori n Deidara kaget, tapi gak memperdulikan, sampai akhirnya Bonita sampe di ruang tamu, dan ngliat Sasori,

"Cling cling" matanya mbentuk hati lagi, dan siap – siap nubruk Sasori.

"Eh, Dei, kenapa tuh gajah, dan ngapain dia ada di sini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Gak tau, eh Danna, kayaknya Danna harus lari deh, coz kayaknya lagi, dia suka sama Danna, daaan, cepetan lari Danna, un!!" perintah Deidara, dan Sasori lari mengikuti jejak Kakashi.

Dan benar saja, Bonita langsung lari ngejar Kakashi + Sasori.

"Haha, makannya, jadi orang jangan kelewat ganteng donk, hewan aja sampe naksir, hahaha, kaya gue aja, un, gak keren – keren amat, tapi berseni tinggi, hahaha, un" kata Deidara.

"Itu sih, lo gak ada yang mau namanya" kata Ichigo yang baru sadar dari pingsannya. Tiba – tiba, Sai dateng sambil mbawa 3 gelas jus jeruk.

"Lho, kok Cuma mas Deidara, sama siapa ini? Tuan Kakashi sama mas Sasori mana?" tanya Sai.

"Kenalin, ini Ichigo, pembantu yang katanya mau nggantiin kamu, kirain kamu gak bakalan pulang dari RSOTE, Kakashi sama Danna lagi di uber – uber gajah tuh" jawab Deidara.

"Salam kenal, Ichigo Kurosaki" kata Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, aku Sai Root, salam kenal" Sai menjabat tangan Ichigo sambil memasang senyum andalannya.

"Oh iya, be te we, tadi gajah siapa Sai, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Itu peliharaanku, pas lagi pulang ke sini, eh dijalan dia lagi tiduran di tengah jalan, gak tau nantang maut, cari mati, bosen idup, pa gimana, yaudah, daripada mati sia – sia, mending aku bawa pulang aja" kata Sai.

"Ohhh" Deidara dan Ichigo ber ohh ria.

**O W A R I**

* * *

**Eh? Gaje banget yah? endingnya juga gaje abis.**

**Hehe, be te we, ini chapter terakhir, kalo mau diterusin juga gak bakal ada habisnya.**

**So, gomen nasai, tapi please tetep review ya . . . . .**

**Jaa . . . **


End file.
